Deadly Sins
by R-Bizzle
Summary: Black hat survived and develops a certain liking for Priestess and that doesn't sit right with Priest.


**Hello, this is my first story for Priest and I'm super excited and super nervous at the same time because I don't know if I'll be able to do this wonderful story line some justice but wish me luck! ENJOY(:**

**Summary: Black hat survived and develops a certain liking for Priestess and that doesn't sit right with Priest.**

** Priest and I had just arrived at the rendezvous point to find around five other Priest's had joined them in the new war. This war, the new war, seemed so much more dangerous than the last but yet much more relieving. Without The Church resources were slim to none, thus being the dangerous part. The relieving aspect of this new war was they we were all joined together once again. No more being feared, no more waste management, and no more being alone for most of us. This was our home and the place we returned to after the first war was foreign to us. Especially those who were chosen by The Clergy early on in life, we knew nothing about a lifestyle in the city and out here, in the wastelands, in this fight was what we lived for.**

** As we approached the other five Priest's they all rose from their previous positions to stand and look to Priest with a certain sense of longing. Longing to know what the next move was, longing to know exactly what had happened, and some longing to know why now why so many years later have the vampires just now decided to attack. I too had joined the flanks of the others and turned my head to Priest with curiosity, for I had not a clue what he would tell these people. It did not escape my mind that I too looked at him with a certain longing but a longing entirely different from the likes of our brothers. No, my longing was a sin, a sin in which I could not help, a sin that haunted me every day. I could only hope that this look of longing was not apparent in my face because Priest then turned to me, but by the look on his face though he hadn't recognized that longing in my eyes. No, the look he gave me was a wary one. In that look he was telling me that he did not have all the answers these people seeked and by god he wished he did. His look was a look that spoke many words but only asked one question. He was asking for my support in this look and I nodded my head just slightly to show him he had it.**

** He'd always had it, since the first day I had met him. I had been in training with the church for three years prior to his arrival they recruited me when I was just thirteen and he when he was eighteen so by the time he entered training I was sixteen. Though I had had three years more training than he the first time we entered the training room we were not faced against each other but he was faced against a boy one year my senior. The boy he faced had been here for the same time as I had and was one of our most skilled in combat. Priest first ever hand on hand combat one his first day of training was remarkable. He moved so swiftly and so smooth that it seems like a dance to him, he bested the boy in mere minutes.**

**I then was placed against a boy the same age as me and as the fight began he charged at me attempting to swipe my legs from under me but I dodged him last second and sent my knee into his left rib cage hearing a crack. I then backed away as the boy clumsily got to his feet clutching his side in the process I could tell by the look on his face that he was outraged. I stood in the center of the ring whilst he circled me, slightly favoring his left side; he began to ease his way in closer and closer drawing his hands up ready to box as I patiently awaited his next move. He then lunged for throwing a right hook at me which connected with my jaw just before my chin. My upper body absorbed the hit but my feet stayed planted in the ground. He then proceeded with a left hook but I caught his forearm and elbow in my hands and twisted his arm around his back and pulling it upwards towards his head till he clenched his teeth in agony. I then held his arm in place with my right hand and used my left hand to deliver two solid hits to his already injured ribs. The boy cried out in pain and the horn blew to signal the fight was over, I released the boy from my grip and he fell to the floor, I had felt bad for hurting him in such a way but he'd come at me with so much rage that there wasn't much else I could do.**

**I walking into the corridor surrounding the ring to get water because the rusty taste of blood that was still in my mouth from when the boy had hit my jaw and my teeth had cut the inside if my mouth. I turned from the fountain not really looking in front of me but down as I swallowed the last bit of water and swiped my tongue over the slice in my cheek. I had not notice that Priest was directly behind me so when I turned to walk away from the fountain I bumped right into him. I raised my head to meet the face of the person I had just run into and what I saw was now my world. His eyes, they were sad yet curious, filled with sorrow and wonder I stared at them in what I could only describe as amazement. Once I realized what I was doing though I quickly looked away and muttered an apology before heading off to my quarters. That night I played that scene in my head over and over again and that night was the night I decided that he was the one and only person I would ever want to follow into battle. Something in his eyes said it all, I'm not sure if I was delirious but I swore in that moment when I looked into his eyes I saw him for more than another unfortunate boy brought into training, I saw him as a man that I could and would put all my trust in. From that day on he did not ever have to ask for my support but yet here he was asking from me to back him in this and I did not hesitate to give it to him.**

**The other Priest's had many questions but we had all agreed not to discuss important topics till the morning when all who had answered our call had arrived. The faint sound of a motorcycle in the distance had all of our heads snap in its direction, the sound of this motorcycle was different from ours but I recognized it immediately, Hicks and Lucy. They joined us and we all made camp for the night even though we all knew too well that most of us would not get much sleep. I laid my head down on my arm a few yards away from the rest of the group for some were still chatter on about what was happening in the cities. Uninterested I tuned them out and surprisingly felt myself start to drift off. **

"**Priestess." Whispered a voice so soft I'd thought I'd imagined it at first until I heard it again.**

"**Priestess." This time the voice was a little louder.**


End file.
